Christmas Flight
by lavawings
Summary: Christmas AU 1-Shot Nalu. Natsu being a business man has to go on a business trip a week before Christmas & it looks like he won't be home for Christmas but before he leaves, he tells Lucy that he will be home in time for Christmas & he gives her a small box. Will Natsu be home in time for Christmas or will he fail? What could be in the box? Find out in Christmas Flight!


Christmas Flight

It was December 18, a week from Christmas and Lucy Heartfilia sat in the driver seat of a dark blue 2014 Honda Accord Hybrid at the airport drop off lane. "I'm sorry about this Luce. I thought I would be able to spend Christmas with you this year," Natsu said as he lightly rubbed her cheek.

Lucy only tightened her grip on the steering wheel and grit her teeth as she said, "I'll be fine, Levy talked to me and she said that like to spend Christmas with me this year."

"I'll try to back before Christmas," Natsu replied and Lucy merely nodded and Natsu frowned at her.

"Natsu, you need to get going," Lucy spoke as she held back her tears.

"Lucy," Natsu said as he pulled out a small black box with a small red bow and he gently put it in her hand, "I'm giving you this to hold onto, when I get back on Christmas, I'll show you what's inside. Okay?"

"But your boss said you wouldn't be back till December 27," Lucy spoke with a small amount of doubt.

"Lucy Heartfilia, since when have you doubted me," Natsu asked as he gave Lucy a smile that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"I'm not doubting you, but I heard the Skype call with your boss and it sounded like you wouldn't be back… And you know you'll only end up disappointing me and I know you," Lucy said and she continued to rumble on until Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and she went silent and looked at him.

"Lucy, stop worrying will you," Natsu spoke, "Now come on, walk me to security will you."

"Ok," Lucy replied then they got out of the car and walked up to the airport.

After walking what felt like a mile, Natsu and Lucy had made it to security and Natsu set his bags down. "Well, this is it," Natsu said softly.

"Are you sure you have everything," Lucy questioned as she pulled Natsu's coat close, "Motion sick pills, your laptop,extra gloves, your phone charger…"

"Yes, Lucy, I have everything," Natsu responded as he grabbed Lucy's arms, "Now clam down."

"I'm just making sure," Lucy said then she looked into Natsu's eyes and she felt weak at the knees.

"I'll be fine," Natsu replied.

"Yeah, but I won't stop worrying about you," Lucy said and Natsu laughed softly.

"I know, I know," Natsu spoke as he pulled Lucy closer him, "One of the many reasons I love you."

"Haha, I know," Lucy whispered, then Natsu picked Lucy and brought her up to where her face met his. After a short moment of staring, Natsu pulled Lucy forward causing their lips to clash softly together.

When the loving kiss ended, they pulled apart and Natsu whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too," Lucy replied and Natsu set her down, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Natsu spoke then he kissed her forehead, "I'm gonna get going now. I love you and I'll see when I get back."

"I love you too, stay safe and I'll see you soon," Lucy responded as Natsu and Lucy shared a sad smile. After that, Natsu let go of Lucy and made his way to security as Lucy watched him disappear in the coward.

Once Lucy had lost complete sight of Natsu, she turned around and her way back to her car as slow as she could incase Natsu came running back saying something about his changing his mind. But as she drew closer and closer to her car, she knew that Natsu wouldn't turn around and she let her tears fall. When Lucy got to her car, she got in and bulked up and started up the car. Then her phone started ringing, and she hit the answer button on her steering wheel and Levy said, "Hey Lu. Gajeel just showed me the text Natsu sent him."

"Oh, yeah, Makarov called, Gray got a cold," Lucy explained and Levy laughed.

"Its so rare for him to get sick, let alone a cold," Levy spoke and Lucy kinda smiled.

"Yeah, anyways, since Juvia is there, she is taking of him," Lucy said, "I would have gone, but I need to stay, I promised my dad that I would help with Christmas dinner and wrapping the presents."

"Yeah, anyways I was wondering if maybe helping me with some last minute Christmas shopping later to help cheer you up," Levy asked .

"Yeah, sounds great," Lucy replied, "I'll see you later then!"

"Yep, see you then," Levy responded then Lucy ended the call and she speeded up and made her way home.

Six days had passed and Natsu had a chance to actually sit down and call Lucy so he turned on Skype and hit Lucy's icon. After a minute of the dialing sound, Lucy answered and she said, "Hey Natsu, whats up?"

"Nothing much, I've been in 17 different meetings in the pass six days," Natsu told her then he spotted a bottle of hot move across the screen, "Is that hot sauce?"

"Maybe," Lucy said as she put the bottle down.

"I know what I saw, that was hot sauce," Natsu said as he jumped out of his chair.

"Ok, I'm going to be making a vegetable dip called Spicy Hot Ranch," Lucy explained, "It has Ranch, hot sauce, red pepper flakes, chili powder, and a splash of buttermilk."

"Oh that sounds so good," Natsu said as he drooled.

"It is, I made some for Gajeel, Levy, and my dad the other and it turned out prefect," Lucy told Natsu.

"What! You made some for my metal head of cousin," Natsu yelled with outrage.

"Well… Sting and Rogue and Yukino were there too," Lucy spoke and Natsu paled a little.

"What did Sting talk about," Natsu asked with a stutter.

"He told me a really funny story about how you two and Igneel going fishing," Lucy said and she smiled a lot while Natsu got paler.

"Man, why that one," Natsu mumbled as a little color returned to his face.

"It was funny, he told me about how you and him argued about which dragon in Dragon Art Online when the tiny boat flipped over and everyone got soaked," Lucy explained.

"Whatever, it was his fault anyways," Natsu responded and Lucy giggled.

"Anyways, any word on tickets for a flight for tomorrow," Lucy asked.

"No, not yet," Natsu replied, "They told me that someone might cancel and a seat might open up."

"Word being might," Lucy spoke with a sigh.

"Luce, I promised you," Natsu said as he ran his hand though his hair, "I'm gonna do my best for you."

"Okay," Lucy responded and she tried to smile.

"Natsu, we got to go in 30 minutes," Makarov yelled in the background.

"Sorry Lucy, I gotta go," Natsu said.

"Alright, I love you," Lucy replied.

"I love you too," Natsu responded.

"Bye," Lucy spoke while she held back her tears.

"Bye," Natsu said as he smiled, then they ended the Skype call.

Natsu closed his laptop and he sighed as he moved out of his chair while Makarov said, "Why didn't you tell Lucy about the tickets you got?"

"I wanted to surprise her," Natsu responded then he turned up the radio and the song I'll be Home for Christmas started to play.

"Knowing Lucy the way I do, she will either get super mad or break down and cry," Makarov spoke and Natsu chuckled a little.

"I know," Natsu replied, then he got his shoes on.

It was the next day, Christmas day, and it was 3:55 in the evening and Lucy wore a ruby-red waterfall silhouette dress that was made of a red fabric with silver sparkles and sparkly red-ruby shoes. "Oh, Lucy, the food looks wonderful," Jude spoke warmly as he walked into the dinning room while Lucy set the bake ham down.

"Well, Virgo helped with the food," Lucy replied, "And Aries helped with the table settings, she has a talent for house designed."

"It is wonderful," Jude commented as he sat down.

Then the doorbell rang and Virgo said, "I'll get it."

A few moments later, Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadurm, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Sting, Rogue, Lisanna, and Romeo walked. "Lucy, its wonderful in here," Wendy spoke and Lucy smiled.

"Well, its thanks to Virgo and Aries help," Lucy told her.

"Any word from Natsu," Levy asked and Lucy frowned.

"No, I talked to him this morning, but he hadn't gotten any tickets," Lucy spoke as she pulled out the box Natsu gave her and she stared at it, "I'll back be, I need to go use the rest room."

After that, Lucy went down a little hallway that lead to the restroom and she dropped the box along the way. When Lucy entered the bathroom, she fell to her knees and she began to let her tears rolled while she thought, 'Why does Natsu have to get my hopes up so high?'

Natsu pulled in front of Lucy's house, and he parked his then he jumped out of his car and he ran up to the door. The moment Natsu got to the door, he knocked furiously on the door. When at last Virgo answered, Natsu said, "Where's Lucy?"

"She's in the dinning room's bathroom," Virgo replied and Natsu rushed pass her and jogged into the dinning room.

"Natsu, you made it," Levy spoke with happiness in her voice as Natsu zoomed pass her and turned into the a little hallway that lead to the bathroom in which Lucy was hiding in.

"Fair warning, she is crying her eyes out," Gray mumbled to Natsu, who simply nodded as he picked up the box that Lucy had dropped.

Natsu went to the bathroom door while the room remained silent and he knocked on the door. "Who's there," Lucy spoke as she tried to hide that she was crying.

"Luce, its me, can you come out please," Natsu asked and he put his hand on the door.

"But I'm a mess," Lucy spoke and Natsu chuckled lightly.

"Do you think I care about that," Natsu responded and Lucy giggled slightly while she wiped away her tears.

"True," Lucy spoke then she slowly got up and turned toward the door, "Wait is everyone watching the door?"

Natsu looked behind him to peeking eyes turn away quickly and pretended to do something else. Natsu shook his head and then he said, "Nah, no one is watching."

"Okay," Lucy spoke then she came out and she saw that Natsu wore a dark red shirt, a navy blue tie, black dress pants, and a black dress jacket.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I've waiting for a long time to ask you this," Natsu said as he got on one knee, "Luce, will you please marry me?"

Lucy took a step back in surprise, but she soon relaxed and smiled at Natsu then she said, "Yes."

"She said yes," everyone cheered as confetti came out of nowhere and Lucy laughed.

"Merry Christmas," Natsu whispered.

"Merry Christmas," Lucy replied and Wendy ran over.

"You're under the mistletoe," Wendy shouted, then Natsu grabbed Lucy by her waist and pulled her forward as their lips met.

When they pulled part, Natsu spoke softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucy responded.

 **The End**

* * *

Dear Readers,

So its been a stressful December for me, I haven't updated Promise Child in over a month and I don't know if I will get to this month. With Christmas and I'm working at grocery store, and I'm trying to find time to shop for Christmas, I haven't had much time to write and with writer's block, its even harder. I'm so sorry for the delays on updates, I hope you guys understand! Anyways this story was semi-inspired by the songs Blue Christmas and I'll be Home for Christmas, I heard both at the store I work at so they got stuck in my head. So I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!  
From,

Lavawings


End file.
